1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a worm gear motor for an automotive power seat or a power window.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Since the motor of this type is mounted in a limited space, it must be small-sized, lightweight and robustly built so as to operate with high precision. It is, therefore, difficult to incorporate a control sensor in the drive mechanism.
With the conventional power window, for instance, the car driver must visually monitor the roll-up or roll-down motion of the glass pane and stop its motion in the desired position by manipulating a drive switch. However, performing such an operation during the driving of the car tends to distract the driver from concentration on driving and is therefore dangerous.